fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercy Chancellor
“I used to have a crush on William the Bloody, because hearing his accent made me feel less alone.'That crush died when my sister locked me in a room with him, and he tried to rip out my throat!”– Mercy Chancellor. Mercy Chancellor was born in 1862 to Harriet Chancellor and an unnamed father. She was the youngest of two children, and the spawn of an affair with an English man. This created great havoc in her young life, and ultimately led to her imprisonment in the Talisman of Sire. Biography Early History “If you were never born, papa would still be around!” – Amelia Chancellor. On April 5, 1862 Harriet Chancellor gave birth to a healthy bright-eyed baby girl. It was both to her horror, and amazement, that she realized her newborn was the product of a lustful fling she had participated in with a passing English man. For unlike the deep brown eyes that passed through every Chancellor generation, little Mercy held vivid blues instead. It was a lost cause that Harriet would think her daughter still had a chance at being accepted by her husband, and eldest daughter. If the baby blues didn't strike them as odd, when Mercy became of speaking age, the old English accent sure did. Enraged that his wife had betrayed him, and disgusted with his half-English daughter, Harriet's husband left his family to start anew. Young Mercy was blamed by Amelia, her older sister, and all Amelia's abandonment and hate was thrust upon the child. Despite the negative feelings that were projected onto Mercy, she still attempted to gain the love and respect of her older sister. Often her desperation would lead to even more problems, and ultimately only make the situations around her worse. It seemed the only other people that dared to converse with the child, or show her any ounce of affection, were that of the Coven of Sire. Many within the Coven, however, felt shamed by her presence, and often voted to remove her from the linage of Sire witches. Her mother fought for her child's right, stating; “My blood runs through her veins, as does the blood of the Sire witches before us.” The outrage caused by the child was soon silenced by that of the Master Sire. He accepted her at the age of seven, and from there on Mercy practiced the Wiccan way in an another attempt at impressing her older sister. At the age of thirteen, Mercy started to recognize the signs of her sister participating black magic. Horrified by this new development, Mercy attempted to detour her from the dark path of life that she was heading down. Though her little sister's interference only enraged her to the point where she attempted a hex on Mercy. The hex was thwarted by a protection spell which Mercy had cast upon her self moments before confronting her sister. She loathed herself for not trusting Amelia, but still took the cautious route when around her elder sister. Amelia's anger was to its boiling point as she exclaimed heatedly;'' “I hate that stupid accent of yours! I'm tired of hearing it! Why don't you just become a mute!”'' This sudden outburst caused Mercy to hex herself with a silence spell. She did exactly as her sister asked of her, and the spell lasted for a year and a half before her mother reversed it. Personality When first summoned; Mercy exhibited a fear of all around her, and often suffered from severe anxiety attacks. The only one able to calm her back down happened to be Lorne. The fact she feared the humans of LA, and even the vampires that appeared human, caused confusion among the group. As she would only be found holding Lorne's hand, or anywhere in his presence. Lorne found it more than flattering, and opted to take the young witch under his wing. The formed a deep connection, bordering on that of close friends. Her time spent with Lorne served well as she began to break out of her anti-social behavior. Instead of cowering, and looking at the floor, whenever another person approached, she managed to stand still long enough for them to finish talking to her. However, despite the attempts at inviting her to participate in a conversation, Mercy still remained silent and only allowed them to have a one-sided conversation with her. Category:Fan Fiction